


life’s a better place since you came along

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: archie universe [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Jughead may have accidentally learned some things that he shouldn't have. It leads to him being stripped of his clothes and tied up in the boys' locker room.Somehow, it ends up being one of the best things that have ever happened to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Jughead is tied up at the very beginning but it's not very descriptive and he gets saved by Reggie anyway.

 

**_x x x_ **

Listen, Jughead has gotten himself into some _very_  strange situations before. Like the time that he ended up having to shower with Archie in the emergency shower after Archie had accidentally spilled some hazardous chemical onto them. They’d been soaking wet when they’d stepped out fifteen minutes later and the paramedics arrived to escort them to the hospital. Their whole class had seen them in only their boxers because some of the chemical had gotten onto their clothing.

And there was the time that he’d been trapped in Betty’s tree fort for three days before people eventually found him. He’d survived on the bag of peanuts that they used to feed the squirrels. It was Archie’s fault, really. He’d suggested boarding up the windows once fall hit because the breeze was too cold. _And_  he’d put a lock on the door so that they could sleep there without worrying about someone pranking them. They’d learned the lesson the hard way. Betty had apologized at least a dozen times for not checking the tree fort lock before she’d closed it up for the night.

Not to mention the time the school had hosted a Bachelor Auction to raise money (which was _so_  very wrong, and Jughead had pointed out the fact that it had been inspired by slavery) and Jughead had won the highest bid of the night. Ethel, of course, knew no bounds. She ended up taking him to the park for a picnic, and that’s how Jughead discovered he was allergic to bee stings. He spent the night in the hospital, and luckily for him, Ethel wasn’t allowed to stay. He liked her a lot. She was a great friend, but he didn’t want to be anything more than that.

And – okay, let’s just say Jughead has been in some really strange situations before. But this one? This one takes the fucking cake.

“Where are your pants?”

Jughead swallows, meeting Reggie’s eyes. Reggie and Jughead had come to an understanding last year. Basically, they both ignored the other’s presence with the exception of the minor, harmless prank here and there. It had felt more mature that way. Reggie seemed like an asshole, and Reggie didn’t think Jughead was superior enough for his tastes, but the truth is that they had mutual friends they both cared about. So they’d come to a very unspoken truce.

The last time they were alone together, Reggie had been drunk. So, so very drunk. He’d been slurring all his words and he’d confided that he was bisexual. Jughead hadn’t known what to do with that information; he still doesn’t.

Before Reggie had gotten up from Chuck’s bed, he’d turned to stare Jughead straight in the eyes. He’d had tears in his eyes, and had told Jughead that if he _ever, ever_  told anyone about what he’d confessed…well, let’s just say he didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Jughead squirms a little. It’s not like he can answer Reggie’s question with the duct tape on his lips.

“Oh! Right!” Reggie drops his gym bag before walking over. He hesitates, standing in front of Jughead, who lifts his head to look at him. “Who did this to you?”

And then he rips the duct tape off Jughead’s mouth in a swift motion. Jughead gasps, and then moves his jaw around, stretching it out. “Jesus, warn a guy next time.”

“The next time I have to take duct tape off your mouth?” Reggie adds. He takes a step back. “Seriously, Jughead, who did this to you?”

“It doesn’t matter. Can you untie my hands?” Jughead asks. He looks down, because he can’t really stand the idea of Reggie seeing him like this. It would be less humiliating if _Weatherbee_  had walked in on him.

“No.”

It catches Jughead off guard. He jerks his head up. Reggie sits down on the end of the bench in the locker room. His legs are spread, he bends down to lean on them, and he looks the most concerned Jughead’s ever seen him. “No? Reggie, just untie my hands. It’s not a big deal, okay.”

“Forsythe,” Reggie says. His voice is soft. Jughead doesn’t know what to do about it; his heart starts to pound. He can feel it in his throat. “We’ve known each other since kindergarten.”

“And?”

“And, whether you like it or not, we’re friends. Sort of. Kind of,” Reggie says, shrugging. He tilts his head. “I know you don’t particularly like me…”

“Okay, well, that’s not fair.”

“C’mon man,” Reggie says, with a frustrated huff. “Dude. _Dude._  Forget all the stupid high school bull shit, okay? And drop the act. I don’t care. I want to know who did this to you and why and I want to know _now.”_

Jughead swallows. “Reggie, you really don’t.”

He sees it all click on his face; it goes pale. Reggie jumps up and walks around the chair Jughead’s tied to. He tugs on the rope. “God, this is so tight. Hang on. I have a pocket knife in my locker.”

“Don’t leave me,” Jughead says before he can stop himself. He closes his eyes, waiting for Reggie to make some snappy remark. It doesn’t come.

“Okay. Okay. Just…okay. I’m going to spin you around, sit on the bench, and try it from that angle.”

Reggie’s true to his word. Jughead didn’t even know he could be soft. Or kind. Betty had tried to tell him once or twice. She’d even called Jughead an asshole for never giving Reggie a chance. He’d argued that Reggie was the asshole. Now, he’s not sure that statement is true.

“It’s my fault, you know. I went too far this time.”

“No,” Reggie says, his tone soft. “No, you didn’t. No matter what you did, you did not deserve this, Jug.”

“Oh, I–I did. I learned something I definitely shouldn’t know.”

“Um,” Reggie says, leaning forward to look at him. “Are you going to tell me why Jason did this to you?”

“If you don’t tell anyone about this, I’ll tell you.” 

“Okay, just, let me get you untied first. We don’t want anyone to walk in, right?”

“Right.”

Jughead tries to ignore the careful way that Reggie sticks a finger between his skin and the rope to avoid rope burn. It takes him a few more minutes, but finally, he loosens the knot. Once Jughead’s wrists are free, he starts to stretch them out. “God, that feels good.”

“Where are your clothes?” Reggie asks.

“Probably in the dumpster. It’s fine, I–”

“And your hat?”

“He took it.”

“Jug?”

He looks up at Reggie. It’s strange how his face seems softer this close. Jughead’s never been one to want to kiss anyone, but he thinks if he _had_  to, he might be willing to kiss Reggie. The concern is bright as day on his face, and it makes Jughead wonder if he’s misjudged Reggie all these years. Reggie bends down, and at first, Jughead starts to panic. But then he feels Reggie’s hands tugging at the rope that has his ankles tied and he relaxes.

Reggie looks good down there.

“I’m going to make him pay for this,” Reggie tells him. “No one but _me_  gets to pick on you.”

“Getting possessive of me now, huh?” Jughead asks, a smirk crossing his face. It’s easier to be sassy than it is to be serious right now. His heart is pounding so hard that Jughead’s pretty sure Reggie will be able to hear it when he stands up.

Reggie rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“You’ve never tied me up before,” Jughead mumbles.

“And I never would. This is just cheap and cruel. I like our little pranks. They’re fun and harmless. This? This is full on bullying. And I’m not going to let him get away with it,” Reggie tells Jughead. He frees Jughead’s ankles, but hovers with his hands on Jughead’s knees for a moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. It’s just my pride that’s a little bruised.”

“So what’s the big secret?”

“Polly’s pregnant.”

Reggie’s eyebrows jump up. “Wow. Does Betty know?”

“I don’t think _anyone_  knows. I think Polly, Jason, myself, and now you, are the only ones who know.”

Reggie nods. “I won’t say anything to anyone.”

“You’ll keep this our little secret?” Jughead asks, rubbing his wrist again. God, it stings.

“Yeah. Just, hang on.” Reggie goes over to the gym bag he’d dropped the second he’d seen Jughead. He opens it up and pulls out some stuff. “Put some clothes on. I’ll make sure the coast is clear and you can drive home to change.”

“I’m not wearing your stuff,” Jughead says, mostly out of habit.

Reggie sighs. “Really, dude? You’re just going to walk out wearing nothing but your white ass boxers? _That’ll_  go over well.”

Jughead knows he’s trapped. Reggie’s right. He huffs, but holds his hand out. Reggie shoves his clothes into Jughead’s palm and then takes a step back. He waits, and Jughead grudgingly pulls on Reggie’s clothes. _This_  might just be the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. He pulls Reggie’s basketball shorts on and he has to tighten the waist draw strings to fit his hips. Then he tugs on Reggie’s shirt. It smells just like Reginald Mantle. In fact, it’s so strong that Jughead has to cough so Reggie doesn’t see how much he enjoys it.

“Sorry, didn’t have time to wash my clothes after practice last night,” Reggie says.

He doesn’t respond right away. He catches his reflection in the mirror and cringes. “Oh boy.”

Reggie comes to stand behind him, looking into the mirror over his shoulder. “You know, I never thought I’d see the day with you in–”

“Your clothes?” Jughead asks, turning to look at Reggie over his shoulder.

“I was going to say in a basketball jersey. But yeah, that too.” Reggie tugs on one of the shoulders of the jersey to straighten it out. “C’mon, dude, let’s get you home. I’ll explain to Grundy why you aren’t in class, alright?”

“If you do that, she’s going to track down Jason and…”

“And?” Reggie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Alexander Cabot _the third_.”

Reggie goes still. Jughead’s not that surprised. He knows that Reggie and Alex had bonded at the Riverdale fair last summer. They’d spent two hot summer weeks together - _The Archies_  and _Josie and the Pussycats_  - playing from late afternoon and sometimes into the evening. When they had time in between shows, Reggie and Alex would sneak off and hang out together.

Jughead didn’t really care. No one liked Alex except his twin sister, who, in Jughead’s opinion, was pure evil. Reggie doesn’t say anything, and Jughead’s not really sure he wants him to.

“I don’t want to start trouble, Reg.”

He still doesn’t speak. Not until he checks the hallway and waves Jughead forward. “It’s clear.”

They walk down the hall together and Jughead subconsciously rubs his arm. Reggie takes off his grey sweater and wraps it around Jughead’s shoulders. It’s a strange move, but he accepts it anyway. They stop at his locker so he can grab the keys to his Jeep, and then Reggie hovers beside him.

“I’ll make him pay, you know.”

“Reggie, you don’t–”

“I do, and I will.” He puts his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “Just try to stay out of trouble. I miss the days when you spent 14 hours either eating or napping. This investigative stuff that Betty has you doing for the school paper is getting you in so much trouble.”

Jughead grins. “See you later?”

“Yeah. See you later.”

 

x x x

 

“Why are you wearing Reggie’s sweater?”

Jughead looks up to see Archie standing in the door frame. He’d been reading a book - one he’d actually seen Reggie reading a few months ago - and now, he’s wondering what the heck is happening to him. He closes his book and glances down. Right. The sweater. It smells so damn good that he hadn’t been able to resist.

“Jason and Cabot jumped me. Tied me up in the locker room. Reggie gave me some clothes to wear home,” Jughead explains.

“He told me. I came to check on you. But that doesn’t explain why you’re _still_  wearing the sweater.”

“It’s comfy?” Jughead asks, knowing that Archie wouldn’t accept that as an answer. He’s surprised when he does. “I’m okay, man. I just didn’t feel like going back to school. Reg texted me saying he pulled Grundy aside, told her what had happened, and she excused me from classes.”

“Yeah, well, the whole school knows.”

“What? Reggie said he wouldn’t–”

“No, no, it wasn’t him. Cabot started to brag about it. Said it was the funniest sight. I overhead him and went to free you, but I guess Reggie beat me to it.” Archie sits down on the end of Jughead’s bed. “What’s going on with you two, anyway?”

“Nothing. He just happened to come into the locker room.”

“I meant you and Cabot.”

“Oh. Oh, actually, Cabot was just helping out Jason.”

“Oh. And the beef between you and Jason?”

Jughead debates about telling Archie for a moment, but he knows him too well. He would _have_  to tell Betty and Veronica about Polly’s pregnancy. That’s just who Archie is. He’d look out for his friends and he’d want to help Polly somehow. It’d only make the situation more dire. So Jughead shrugs. “It’s Jason. Does there need to be beef with him?”

“True. So, you okay?”

“Yeah. My wrists are sore, but other than that, I’m in one piece.”

Archie reaches out to inspect Jughead’s wrists in his hands. He shakes his head. “Son of a bitch. I’m going to kill them.”

“It’s fine, Arch. They got their jollies off. What’s done is done. I’m _fine._  Besides, it wasn’t so bad.”

Archie gives him a leveled look, but Jughead simply shrugs. He pulls his hands back and nods at the notebook Archie had brought in with him. Archie follows his gaze and then goes, “Oh! Yeah. Grundy sent this stuff home with me. She also wanted me to tell you that you have to see her before school starts tomorrow. Jason and Cabot might be suspended.”

Jughead sighs. He really hadn’t wanted any trouble. He grabs the binder and flips it open. Grundy is a queen among peasants. She had sent Archie home with some pamphlets about being bullied and how to get help. He closes the notebook, knowing that these are Betty’s notes for the History class he missed. “I’m fine, Arch. Seriously. So, c’mon. What’s the latest drama in the Archie universe?”

Archie playfully shoves his leg, before he climbs up to lay beside Jughead on the bed. He starts talking about his latest drama with Betty and Veronica. Jughead closes his eyes and gives his input whenever Archie pauses long enough for him to get a word or two in.

He takes a deep breath and the smell from Reggie’s sweater is almost overwhelming. It makes Jughead feel…well, safe. After all, Reggie had been his hero today.

“You know what I mean? It’s like, if I knew how I felt about you, I’d _tell_  you. But I don’t know. Only Valerie, being Valerie, told me that I know exactly how I feel and I have to grow a pair and tell B & V.”

Jughead looks at his friend now. “Wait, _Valerie?”_

“Are you even paying attention? I’m in love with Valerie. Betty and Veronica are both _amazing_ , and I care about them deeply. But they don’t make me feel the way Val does.”

“Hoo-boy, I am so glad I’m not you, buddy.”

Archie sticks his tongue out at Jughead in response before they start laughing at the ridiculousness of Archie’s life right now.

 

x x x 

 

A few weeks later, Jason and Cabot have come back from their suspension, and Jughead has been doing his best to avoid them. They don’t seem to be trying to other him anymore, so he feels a little relaxed. He kicks his shoes up onto the ledge of the wall, leaning back in the chair, and closes his eyes. God, he could sleep like this. The chatter from the cafeteria isn’t enough to keep him awake.

He’s almost asleep when he hears his friends join him at the table. They’re talking to one another about something - Jughead can’t quite catch what - and they take their usual spots at the table. Jughead doesn’t even open his eyes or greet them in anyway. He barely slept last night. Even if he had gotten some zzzs, none of his friends would be surprised at him taking a midday nap.

“Yo, sleepyhead,” Reggie’s voice comes suddenly. It’s quiet though; a hushed whisper by Jughead’s ear. Then he gently bumps Jughead’s arm. “Don’t open your eyes, but Ethel’s on her way over.”

Jughead doesn’t move.

“Hey guys,” Ethel greets the group. “When Juggie wakes up, can you tell him he was supposed to call me last night?”

“Will do,” Betty says; Jughead can hear the smile in her voice. Bless Betty and her sunshine nature. Even on her worst days, she’ll put her friends’ feelings first. “I think that Dilton was looking for you earlier, though.”

“He was?” Ethel’s voice comes.

“Is that the guy who has heart eyes for you?” Veronica asks. Jughead tries to hide his smile. Those two aren’t even subtle. But Ethel, thank god, takes the bait.

“What are you talking about?”

“Dilton has been carrying a torch for you for like three years,” Archie tells her, sounding casual. “Didn’t you know?”

“No,” Ethel says, shaking her head. “I do have fun hanging out with Dilly. Did you guys know he built his own snow machine?”

Jughead is sure that’s answered by his friends shaking their heads. There’s a heavy pause and then Ethel says, “You know what? Don’t remind Jughead he was supposed to call me. I think I’m going to ask Dilly about his feelings.”

“Whatever you want, Ethel,” Betty says; her voice so cheery that Jughead has to shift to hide his mouth now. “Do you feel the same about Dilton?”

“I don’t know. I never thought he was interested in me before. We have a lot of fun when we hang out…and we’ve been hanging out a lot more this year. Maybe I’ll just have to kiss him and see. Alright, I’ll see you guys later!”

There’s a chorus of goodbyes before Jughead feels Reggie elbow him. “She’s gone, man. You really need to tell her that you’re ace.”

Jughead pops his eyes open and lifts his head to look at Reggie. No one else in the group is paying them any attention; they’re discussing the last Chemistry test and then greeting Midge and Moose. “I didn’t know you knew.”

Reggie snorts. “Dude, you’re like the least sexual person I know. Besides, I asked Betty about it once. She refused to tell me, but I figured it out on my own.”

Jughead swings his legs down from the wall’s ledge to sit up. Reggie pushes his tray in front of him now. “I got you lunch. Arch said something about you forgetting your wallet at home?”

“I–what are you going to eat?” Jughead asks, frowning.

“Are you kidding? I brought my lunch.” Reggie gives him a quick smile. “As if _I’m_  going to put that garbage into my system.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t know how to respond. He tugs the tray over to be evenly in front of him. Reggie knows him well enough to know that two burgers, curly fries, _and_  plum sauce would be his weakness. He’d never been one for ketchup for his fries. Jughead murmurs, “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.”

“I thought you forgot your wallet,” Archie says, looking Jughead.

“Oh, uh, I found it.”

When Archie’s interest dies a moment later, Jughead looks up at Reggie. Somehow, it feels like there’s more to this little secret than he’d realized. Reggie brings out his gourmet lunch that his family’s chef probably made for him. No one questions why Reggie had bought lunch when he’d brought it. Instead, Moose starts lecturing Reggie on hitting on Midge two weeks before.

“Hey man! I can’t help myself. When I see a beautiful woman sitting on a park bench by herself, I _have_  to go cheer her up,” Reggie says, with his hands in the air.

Jughead snorts, but no one notices. Veronica rolls her eyes, before saying, “Right. Because _that_  was your sole motivation.”

“Midge?” Reggie asks, looking for backup.

“He’s not lying. He was just joking around with me and trying to make me laugh,” Midge says. She puts her hand on her boyfriend’s. “Moose, really. He was just being a friend.”

“Why were you crying?” Betty asks, with her bright blue eyes holding concern and sympathy.

“My parents are getting divorced,” Midge says, swallowing. “It sucks, but what can you do? They hate each other.”

“That sucks,” Veronica says. “I wish my parents would get divorced. I swear, neither of them are _ever_  home at the same time. It’s like they do it on purpose.”

“At least they come home,” Reggie mutters under his breath. It takes Jughead off guard, and he pauses mid-bite into his second burger. Reggie doesn’t look at anyone.

“I just worry,” Moose says, his voice soft and directed at Midge. “Reggie is a scumball and–”

“He’s not that bad,” Jughead finds himself saying with food in his mouth. All eyes are on him, including Reggie’s, and he shrugs. “I know we make a sport of making fun of Reg, but have you ever considered that he’s our friend and maybe we shouldn’t?”

The group is quiet. Archie clears his throat. “I, uh, I have to go. I have practice with Valerie for a new song. I’ll catch y’all later.”

Jughead nods goodbye and then goes back to eating his lunch. Reggie reaches out under the table and gently squeezes his leg. Jughead knows that Reggie’s thanking him. But seriously. He’s tired of people ripping on Reggie, especially since Reggie has been nothing but kind to Jughead since he found him in the locker room.

“Well, on that awkward note, Betty and I have to go,” Veronica says, standing up. Betty looks surprised. “C’mon, Bets, we have that play to practice for.”

“Play–oh, yes. We’ll see y’all later,” Betty says, grabbing her tray and rushing after Veronica.

“Okay, Moose, you and I should talk. Privately. Let’s go.”

Midge and Moose get up and leave. When Jughead makes eye contact with Chuck, Nancy, and Kevin, he shakes his head. They choose another table. Jughead doesn’t know what to say, because the silence seems very uncomfortable.

Reggie doesn’t seem to know what to say either. Then he says, “Well, I guess I certainly know how to clear a room. Thanks for what you said, even if you didn’t mean it.”

“I did,” Jughead says, simply. He pushes a fry around on his tray, dragging it through his plum sauce. “You had my back in the locker room, so I’ve got yours.”

“Thanks, man. Um. Do you think, maybe, and you can totally say no, but do you think we could hang out at my place sometime?” Reggie asks. His voice is so quiet that Jughead has to stop chewing to hear him.

He nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“Cool. The house can get a little lonely.”

Isn’t that the truth? Jughead doesn’t respond to him, but he doesn’t think Reggie really expects him to. They continue to eat in silence, and Jughead thinks that maybe he was right. Reggie’s not so bad. He’s certainly not a Jason or a Cabot, so there’s that. He’d shown compassion to Jughead, and he’d punched Cabot out at a party the other weekend. Jughead hadn’t been there - parties aren’t his thing unless there’s guaranteed good food and Melody was known for only putting out chips - but he’d heard all about it.

Reggie had gone up to Alex and _bam!_  Socked him one right in the face. He still has a bruise on his cheek.

So if Reggie needs a friend, well, Jughead doesn’t mind being that friend.

“See you tonight?” Reggie asks when the bell rings.

“I’ll follow you in my Jeep.”

“Cool.”

 

x x x

 

“Jesus Christ, why don’t we ever hang out here?” Jughead asks, walking into Reggie’s library. It’s a full-on library. Something out of _Beauty and The Beast_. It even has a moving ladder on one wall.

Reggie shrugs. “We usually just go to Ronnie’s. I kind of hate having people over.”

“Why?”

“Because I think their perception of me changes when they do. They just like me for my stuff. I learned that pretty quickly in Grade Five with Jason,” Reggie tells him. He runs his finger across a table and Jughead turns to look at him. “I’ve never had Betty or Ronnie or Archie here before. Ethel came once for that History project we had. But she’s so into you that she didn’t even seem phased by the place.”

Jughead nods, taking it all in. It’s different seeing this side of Reggie. It’s all quiet and soft. He looks back at the moving ladder. It’s just so fucking _cool._

“Wanna ride it?” Reggie asks.

“Hm? No, I don’t need to, I’d rather…” Jughead catches Reggie’s gaze. He nods, scrunching his nose up. “Yeah, kind of. Like a lot.”

“Hang on.” Reggie pulls it over to the edge. “Alright, get up Rapunzel.”

Jughead batters his eyelashes at Reggie as if he’s a princess and climbs up to near the top. “Wow, it’s actually a lot higher than I expected.”

“The ceiling’s seventeen feet high. Okay, ready?”

“Ready!”

And then Reggie’s pushing the ladder. He slows it down just as they reach the other wall, and Jughead’s laughing. It’s a rush and he has to catch his breath. “Okay, whoa!”

“I know, right? It’s kind of fun.”

Jughead doesn’t climb down immediately. He looks at the section of books in front of him and nods, impressed. “Have you ready any of theses?”

“I’ve read most of them. Would you come down? I feel like you hang out with Archie too much and you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“What are the magic words?” Jughead asks, grinning down at Reggie.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, oh, won’t you please let down your hair?”

Jughead climbs down and when he jumps off the last two steps, Reggie puts his hand out to steady him. Jughead looks at him, and he’s realizing that he may have hung out with Reggie since they were in elementary school, but… but he doesn’t really know him all that well. “I have to ask. How’d you get my hat back?”

Reggie seems taken aback by the question. He reaches up to tug on Jughead’s hat slightly, as if it was out of place. “I gave Jason the name of a cocaine dealer if he’d give it back.”

“Whoa, _what?”_

“You don’t know everyone’s secrets after all, Detective Jones?”

“Jason’s having a baby with Betty’s siter and he’s into coke?”

“Yep.”

“And you know a cocaine dealer because…?”

Reggie doesn’t answer. Instead, he says, “You’ve seen the pool, the arcade, and the library. Let me take you to the most important place in the house.”

Being bribed with food…well, Jughead can’t really complain. He follows Reggie without any follow-up questions. Before they enter the kitchen, Reggie turns and stops them. He puts a hand on Jughead’s chest.

“Listen. Maurice is my chef. He is a trans man. We’ve never really talked about that kind of stuff before, so if you have a problem…”

“What? Dude, no. I don’t care. I’ve had Maurice’s food before. The fact that he’s an excellent chef is all I care about.”

Reggie nods. “Yeah, I thought so. But I had to check, because Maurice started here as Maureen and I know it hasn’t been easy on him. He doesn’t need anyone else to shit on him. My mother did that enough already.”

“Oh.” Jughead nods. “Can I meet him?”

“Yeah.” They step in and Reggie calls out, “Yo, Maurice?! I have your biggest fan here to meet you.”

“That can’t be true!” a voice comes from a door - Jughead guesses that’s the pantry. He looks around and his jaw drops. God, he’s pretty sure that Reggie is even richer than Veronica. And he hadn’t known that was possible. Maurice is yelling when he steps out of the pantry, “Because that would mean you brought home your boyfriend!”

Jughead looks at Reggie, who rolls his eyes. “Maurice, I’d like you to meet Jughead.”

Maurice stops dead in his tracks and eyes Jughead up and down. “This one? This is the one who is constantly raving about my food?”

“Yeah. He’s also the one who gives you the criticism that you hate so much.”

Jughead isn’t sure what he was expecting Maurice to be like because Reggie never talked about him too much, but he’s instantly in love. “Hi Maurice. It’s an honour to meet you. I’ve been stealing your food from Reggie for years.”

“I know,” Maurice says with a bright smile. “You, Mr. Jones, have been a good impact on my Reginald. Now, come, sit. I shall whip you two up something for dinner.”

Jughead knows he must have hearts in his eyes, and Reggie laughs. “You’re gonna eat like a king tonight, Jug.”

“Why weren’t we always friends again?” Jughead teases. He catches the moment of insecurity that crosses Reggie’s face before he relaxes, knowing the he was kidding.

“What you told Reginald about my tequila-lemon chicken a few weeks ago,” Maurice says, as he gently pushes Jughead into a chair. “Why, it was pure genius.”

Jughead barely remembers his comment, but clearly, it’d meant enough for Reggie to pass it on to Maurice. He says, “No problem, man.”

And that? That’s the first moment that Jughead has ever seen Reggie look truly happy. He hadn’t realized how sad Reggie seemed until right this second. He makes himself a silent vow to make Reggie feel happy more often.

 

x x x

 

“God, I’m stuffed.”

“Yeah, Maurice likes to do that to new guests. Or, anyone, really.” Reggie is browsing his shelf of DVDs while Jughead flops down onto his bed. The room is very simple, and very understated for Reggie. He’d really expected it to be all crazy with ridiculous gadgets and unnecessary things.

“Do you always eat dinner with your chef?” Jughead asks, rubbing his stomach. It was the best damn meal he’s ever had.

“Usually. Unless we’re at Ronnie’s place or something. Or if my mom or dad come home for once. They frown on eating with the staff,” Reggie tells him. He pulls out something from his shelf and walks over to his TV. It’s not even the biggest flat screen. “How does _The Princess Bride_  sound?”

“Sounds great,” Jughead answers. He sits up on Reggie’s bed a bit. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Reggie shrugs. “You stood up for me today. No one’s ever done that for me before.”

“Ever?”

“No.”

Jughead pats the area on the bed beside him. “C’mon, dude. We’re going to change that.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Reggie asks, quietly, as he climbs onto the king-size bed beside Jughead.

He considers it for a moment, and then he says, “Because you didn’t tell anyone that Polly’s pregnant. And you helped me. And you stood up for me first.”

“We’re friends. And those guys are assholes.”

“Yeah, they are. You aren’t.”

“Not even the time I was hiding in the back seat of your Jeep and scared you and your milkshake went flying out the window?” Reggie asks.

“Not even then.”

“Huh. Thanks for hanging out with me.”

Jughead thinks that that one statement says everything he needs to know about Reggie. That no one had really gotten close to him before, that he felt the need to thank a friend for hanging out with him, because he felt like it was a favour or something. Jughead doesn’t know how to respond to that, but he knows everything’s going to change from now on.

 

x x x

 

“You’re always with Reggie,” Archie grumbles when Jughead asks him what’s wrong. “I feel like I don’t have my best friend anymore.”

“Arch, have you ever wondered why Reggie acts like a douchebag all the time? Why he is always trying to overcompensate for something?” Jughead asks.

“No, because–”

“He doesn’t have a family, dude. He has his chef, Maurice, and he has us. So cut him some slack, would you? He’s not the devil. He’s not Jason and Alex.”

“I know that–”

Jughead sighs. “Do you?”

“Of course. Or else we wouldn’t be friends with him.”

“Dude, the only reason we became friends with him is because his parents were willing to dish out the tour van and pay for a driver. Before that, we let him hang out because Betty felt sorry for him. I think it’s time we all start showing him some fucking respect and treat him like he’s actually our friend.”

Jughead turns and walks away. It might be the first time he’s ever spoken like that to Archie, but goddamit. He’s tired of hearing them make digs at Reggie. The guy is doing the best he can. Why is it that Jughead’s the only one who can see it?

 

x x x 

 

**REGGIE:** _wtf did you say to archie???_

**JUGHEAD:** _uh we had some words. why?_

**REGGIE:** _he’s sitting beside me muttering about you and asking me all these personal questions?_

**JUGHEAD:** _jfc. ofc he is._

**REGGIE:** _come save me, pls._

**JUGHEAD:** _on my way. hang tight._

x x x

 

It takes a while, but eventually, Jughead thinks he’s gotten through to their friends. Betty was the easiest, because she’d already had her own friendship with Reggie outside the group. 

Veronica wasn’t hard to win over either. She listened to Jughead state his case and then proceeded to ensure him that they had never been friends with Reggie for his tour van and driver - her family could’ve provided that no problems. Ronnie was friends with Reggie because when they’d been dating, Reggie had felt comfortable enough confiding he is bisexual. After that, Veronica claims that she never wanted him to feel alone.

Moose was harder to convince. But eventually, he came around when Midge explained that Reggie hadn’t hit on her since they had started dating. She said that Reggie had become a dear friend to her, because he understood her more than anyone else sometimes.

Jughead realizes quickly that everyone - even Archie, although he only admitted it begrudgingly - had their own, secret friendship with Reggie. None of them had been to his house, it didn’t seem to matter. Reggie had made an impact on them all but he hadn’t felt like it.

And Jughead almost felt…jealous. Like his friendship with Reggie was no longer special.

 

x x x

 

“Dude!” Reggie says upon walking into the locker room and finding Jughead sitting on the bench. “What are you even doing here? You don’t have gym this semester.”

“I just found out that Polly is running away with Jason.”

“Oh. Oh, shit.” Reggie sits down beside him. “You have to tell, Betty.”

“I know.”

“How’d you find out?”

Jughead snorts. “You don’t want to know, Reg. But Jason knows I know and…”

“And?”

“He told Cabot to keep an eye on me. It was all very surreal. But I don’t think they’ll hurt me.”

“Unless you tell Bets.”

“Exactly,” Jughead murmurs. He glances at Reggie. “I guess I just wanted to say it’s been nice knowing you.”

Reggie exhales heavily. “Betty is going to be devastated.”

“Yeah.”

And then it happens. Reggie reaches out and slips his hand into Jughead’s. It’s surprising, but comforting. Jughead rests his head on Reggie’s shoulder. Neither of them talk much after that. There really isn’t anything else to say.

 

x x x

 

“You’re wrong.”

“Betty, I’m not. Listen, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want you to know–”

“Jughead, you’re _wrong._  My sister would never runaway and not tell me,” Betty says, shaking her head. “She also would tell me if she ws pregnant! You’re wrong, Jughead.”

“Betty–”

“Please leave.”

“But–”

“Now, Jughead. Leave now.”

He does as she asks.

 

x x x

 

“How’d she take it?” Reggie asks when Jughead shows up in his bedroom doorframe. He drops his backpack on the floor and tugs his sweater off. Reggie winces. “That badly, huh? C’mon, I was just about to put on _Back to the Future._ ”

“Such a classic,” Jughead murmurs. He crawls onto the bed before Reggie. This time, he reaches out to intertwine their fingers together. Reggie covers Jughead with a blanket and then presses his lips lightly against Jughead’s head. “Which one?”

“The first one. But I do own the other two if you feel up for it afterward.”

“Okay.”

 

x x x

 

Jughead’s phone buzzes around three in the morning. Usually, he’d sleep right through it but he’s aware that he’s not in his bed. He squints at the screen.

 

**BETTY:** _she ran away. left a letter. you were right. I’m sorry, jug._

“Who is it?” Reggie’s voice comes from the other side of the bed. They’d fallen asleep beside each other, but they were no longer touching.

Jughead sighs. “Betty. Polly ran away with Jason.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go. I have a pair of clean boxers you can wear,” Reggie says, yanking the blanket off them. Jughead’s surprised by the way Reggie springs into action.

“Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Bets needs us, Jug. Let’s go.”

“It’s three-thirty-two in the morning!”

Reggie pauses to look at Jughead. He can’t make out his expression since it’s still dark in his room, but Jughead knows he’s not impressed. “It’s Betty and she needs us.”

With a sigh, Jughead kicks his feet off the edge of the bed. “Yeah, okay, you’re right. I’m just really freaking tired, man. We shouldn’t have marathoned all three movies.”

“It was nice though,” Reggie says, and Jughead can hear the insecurity in his voice. He wonders if it’s because they spent the entire time holding hands and snuggling.

“It was very nice.”

 

x x x

 

Jughead and Reggie sit on either side of a crying Betty. She’s clutching Poplly’s goodbye letter, shaking. Jughead and Reggie just hug her. She buries her face into Jughead’s chest and Reggie rubs her arm.

“This can’t be happening,” Betty whispers. “This can’t be happening. Polly…what was she thinking?”

“She’s young and in love. She probably wasn’t thinking clearly,” Reggie says, quietly. “She’ll be okay. We all know that Jason wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. She’s his weakness.”

“Does her letter give any indication to where they’re going?” Jughead asks.

“No,” Betty manages. “She says she’s leaving to live a good life with Jason, and then she tells me life is too short. And I should tell Ron how I feel.”

“Uh?” Reggie says, looking confused.

Jughead’s also taken a bit aback. “I thought you were in love with Archie?”

Betty lets out a sad laugh between breaths. She shakes her head. “No, no. It’s always been Ronnie. I thought it was Archie, but then Polly pointed out that I would get sad whenever Ron wouldn’t get upset that I had a date with Archie. Like, she’d just go find someone else. And I realized that I spent all my dates thinking about Veronica. And…and now Polly isn’t here to help me with this!”

“We’re here,” Jughead whispers. He rubs his hand up and down her back. “We’re here. We’re not going anywhere.”

Betty starts crying again, and shoves her face into Jughead’s chest harder than he’s expecting. A moment later, and Reggie is holding his phone up for Jughead to see.

 

**REGGIE:** _Ron, Betty really needs you rn. it’s important. polly ran away w jason._

**RONNIE:** _what?! omw._

Jughead wonders why no one is asleep at such an appropriate time to be asleep. But he pushes the thought out of his mind and comforts Betty until Veronica shows up in the window. She knocks on it quietly and Reggie lets her in. Then the girls are holding each other, and Veronica is promising her it’s all going to be okay. They’ll figure it out.

Reggie grabs Jughead’s fingertips and tugs him towards the window.

“Let’s give them some space.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jughead looks back at the girls. “Just text us if you need us.”

Veronica meets his eyes over Betty’s head. She nods and then mouths a _thank you_  to Reggie.

Reggie tugs on Jughead’s hand again, and he this time he follows him silently. Reggie doesn’t offer to drive Jughead home. Instead, they just make it back to his place. Jughead walks behind him silently, and Reggie doesn’t seem to care about making noise. He figures Maurice probably doesn’t live in this part of the house.

“You keep surprising me,” Jughead whispers when they’re alone in his room again. Reggie looks at him. The moonlight is pouring in from the window as though it’s setting the mood for them. Jughead’s heart is pounding.

“Yeah?” Reggie shrugs. “It’s not easy letting someone in.”

“Why me?”

“I figure I saw you at your most vulnerable, y’know, in your briefs tied up in the boys’ locker room…I figure that kind of stuff bonds you, y’know?”

Jughead swallows, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. Reggie, I–”

“Look, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable at all. I probably shouldn’t have grabbed your hand without checking if it’s okay with you. And I probably shouldn’t have suggested you sleep in my bed with me when all I can do is think about kissing you.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yeah.”

Jughead’s lips curl up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, okay? And I’m _sorry._  I know that you’re ace and you’re not–”

“I’d be down for kissing,” Jughead says, smiling now. “I may be ace, but I’m also romantically attracted to boys, y’know.”

“Really?” Reggie asks, his eyes shining bright with hope. “I didn’t think–”

“Look, I probably will never really have an interest in having sex. It’s never been my thing. But I’ve gotten to know you better, and I have to say…I like you, Reginald Mantle. I like being around you. I like learning about you. I like holding your hand.”

Reggie murmurs, “No shit.”

“No shit.”

“I’m– Forsythe, I’m…”

“Okay, you have _really_  got to stop using my real name. It’s weird, man.”

“Okay, but saying my full name isn’t?”

Jughead laughs. “Yeah, okay, you’ve got me there. Look, as great as all of this is…I am really freakin’ tired.”

“I like you too, Juggie.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“I figured it out when I learned that you had called your dad to send out your P.I. to find Polly.”

“What? You heard that?”

Jughead nods, with a smile. “Yeah. Just because I almost fell asleep in the drive over to Betty’s doesn’t mean I was asleep. Think he’ll find her?”

“Yeah,” Reggie says. “Joe is the best P.I. out there. My dad said he’d get her home safely. It might not be until tomorrow night. It depends on when they use their credit cards. But what does that have to do with knowing that _I_  like you?”

He grins. “Because you told your dad that I was with you and he didn’t ask you to explain who _Jughead_  was. And then I remembered Maurice and how he knew so much about me and you. I figured if they knew of me by name then I must mean something to you.”

“God, I hate you.”

“No, actually, you don’t.”

“Shut up and get into bed, Jughead. Before I kick you out,” Reggie says, but there’s no threat in his voice. He crawls into bed beside Reggie. Their hands immediately reach out for each other, and they intertwine their fingers together. “What do you think everyone else will say about us?”

“Who cares?” Jughead murmurs. He rests his forehead against Reggie’s. “They’re our friends. They’ll be happy for us.”

“Jug?”

“Mmm?”

“Are we dating now?”

Jughead nuzzles closer to Reggie’s face but doesn’t respond. He falls asleep before he has the chance.

 

x x x

 

He’s awake the moment the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes enter the room. Jughead sits up straight and looks to see Reggie carrying in a tray. “Breakfast in bed? You really are going to be an awesome boyfriend, huh?”

Reggie beams. “And I have even better news. Polly used her credit card to get her and Jason a hotel room. She’s been located and brought home safely. Her parents have no idea, but Betty called crying of happiness.”

“Today’s going to be a good day.”

“You bet it is.” Reggie leans down and presses his lips to Jughead’s gently.

“Dude, really? Our first kiss is when I have morning breath?”

“Yep. Just to prove how much I meant what I said last night. Also, I have an extra toothbrush for you in the bathroom so after you eat, _please_  get rid of that morning breath.”

Jughead opens his mouth to breathe heavily into Reggie’s face. Reggie laughs, and threatens to take the breakfast tray away. Jughead protests and pulls Reggie in for a kiss to make up for it.

“You’re so gross.”

“Funny how you were fine with it the first time we kissed,” Jughead teases.

“I have deep regrets,” Reggie teases back. He climbs onto the bed beside Jughead and snatches a piece of bacon.

“Shit. Now that we’re dating, does this mean I have to share my food with you?”

“Yep. _Sucker.”_

Jughead laughs, and decides that Jason and Alex tying him up in the boys’ locker room wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him. In fact, it might have been the best thing. 

“You never did tell me how you know a cocaine dealer,” Jughead says, quietly.

“It’s my dad’s.”

Just then, Jughead’s phone vibrates and he decides to ignore it - it’s fine, because later on, he’ll see it’s just Veronica thanking Reggie and Jughead for helping Betty make the first move because she was too scared to.

“I don’t want to watch another movie. Can we marathon something on Netflix?”

“Sure,” Reggie says. “How do you feel about _The Office?_ ”

“I feel great.” And he means it.

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
